Underground Medic Empire
The Underground Medics were an empire of an unknown Medic species (dubbed "T-232") located under Australia. History Beginning According to ancient scrolls and history books, the Underground Medics evolved from an ancient species called "Mercy". They spent their time experimenting with materials at hand; such as wood, australium, rock, and other materials. They also were fascinated by injuries, and wanted to find a way to prevent them and heal them (this apparently started when an older T-232 tripped off a mountain and broke his leg). They moved across the world, finding the soon-to-be Australia. As it was dangerous to live outside (dinosaurs), they set up shop in a fairly large cave nearby. They had carried all of the materials they had gathered from the outside with them. Discovery of Gold A T-232 had apparently found a chunk of "Vaseline" (the name they gave to gold), and the leader took it and brought it to his office (which was a hole in the wall, given a large chunk of rock as a door). He had tampered with it, but found he could melt it after he tried to heal it with his prototype medigun (a rock containing lava held by a large stick). He the discovered that after awhile it turned solid again. The leader, later to be called King Medicine, began to experiment with the newly found ability. Making the Golden Staff By the time Medicine had found a way to shape gold, the other T-232s had already tamed dinosaurs. They used these dinosaurs as company, and sometimes to hunt for food (they knew the basics of hunting: sharp stick make food bleed). Medicine had found a way to make a staff; by cutting out a shape out of the ground and pouring gold in it. He used this staff to claim himself king of "The Hospital" because "Medizeus had blessed me" with the staff. He then murdered the other leaders and became king of the Hospital. Basically, Stalin King Medicine had enslaved most of the dinosaur species, mostly the Spinosaurus as Medicine thought it looked cool. He had constructed many wooden structures around the cave to make it look neat, and had deepened the cave to make an entire city. With the use of enslaved T-232s. King Medicine and a select few T-232 subjects lived in luxury, while the majority lived in pain and starvation. He forced many of them to research wounds to fuel his addiction to knowledge. This had led up to the creation of the prototype medigun Mark 2 (a metal stick that shot bandaids at people). He had created an army, to scout out near Australia and enslave species nearby. His favorite soldier was a young medic named Macintosh, who had enslaved 20 dinosaurs at once. He had made him general of the military. After three years, Macintosh got his chance at a meeting with King Medicine. Macintosh promptly murdered the king with a dagger he had constructed out of australium. Using the staff, he became the next King. He had made the T-232 slaves free and freed most of the enslaved animals. Mac's reign as king Macintosh had carved a statue of Medicine outside of the cave, soon starting a tradition within the blood line of T-232. Macintosh had also set up a law system: *Do not take items that do not belong to you *Do not kill without a justifiable reason *Respect the Royal *Treat the Others (presumed to be dinosaurs) with respect. Unless they try to eat you. He had also made medical stations within the Hospital to treat the wounds of others. Macintosh was considered one of the best king of the Hospital. Unfortunately, he passed away due to a mysterious ailment. The New King After Macintosh peacefully passed away in bed, his brother, Apple Cider, had temporally took his place until he could find a new king. That's when the Dorito Scouts visited; a highly advanced civilization that were exploring the Earth. They had come to give a large gift to them: A chunk of their technology. New healing devices, weaponry, food, etc. And, one of their own; Ranch Dorito. Apple Cider decided it was best for Ranch to become the new King. Ranch's reign King Ranch Dorito had made the floors of the Hospital marble, leading to the species to no longer wear shoes. He had also made a prison for criminals; instead of just slapping them. As the Hospital was vulnerable to raids by the Blasbo Babbins, he creates an army of robotic Heavies; and heavily armored T-232 volunteers. They were equipped with miniguns. Ranch Dorito, after ruling for 28 years, was assassinated by a hippie that didn't like the new technology, and was "born in the wrong generation". The killer was promptly publicly beheaded. With their king gone, a new T-232 had stepped up to become the next King: Donald Strump. Donald Strump's reign Donald Strump, his first order of duty, was building a wall against the Blasbo menace. He also gave out small loans of a million pills to the citizens. He did a lot of stupid stuff as well, such as legalizing your mom jokes and making Overwatch the "best" game ever. But, after ten years he disappeared suddenly. Kingless As nobody wanted to be king, the medics lived without one. Instead making a "President", President Isaac Medic. He was the last man of royalty before the T-232 disappeared. He had made the finishing touches on the Hospital and had perfected the Medigun Mark 3, a less powerful version of the one we use today. He had taken in volunteers and spliced them to protect the Hospital, as the robot army had rotted away over the years. He had also discovered a way to make australium a medicine. But the problem was, it was highly addicting. Those hooked on Aussie Pills couldn't get off. They had wasted thousands of gallons of Australium to drug addicts. Soon, this caused the collapse of their civilisation. Too many drug addicts flooding the street, forced the clean ones to run off; Isaac becoming an addict himself. After the cleans fled (and were never seen again), the only thing still alive in the Hospital were feral medics and Protectors killing them off to protect the once great Empire. The Protectors A species of genetically spliced medics to create what looks like the modern day Pyro . There are currently seventeen Protectors alive; apparently friendly to non feral humans. Known T-232 subjects King Medicine The sadistic and knowledge hungry king of the Hospital. He reigned for over 20 years before being killed by General Macintosh. King Macintosh The second king of the Hospital. He reigned for thousands of years before dying to a mysterious ailment. President Strump He grew up in the Badlands, his father gave him a small loan of a million hats. President Isaac The last king of the Hospital. How many years he reigned is unknown. Category:Medic TF2-nimals Category:Scoot Labs